vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte de la Cruz
Summary Charlotte de la Cruz (1992 – 2018) was an American Assassin recruited into the Brotherhood in 2015 and a former employee of Malta Banking Corporation. She participated in the hunt for Assassin renegade Joseph Laurier alongside Assassins Galina Voronina and Kody Adams. As the granddaughter of Erudito leader Florencia, she was also instrumental in securing an alliance between the hacking collective and the Brotherhood. She is a descendant of the British Assassin Tom Stoddard, the Haitian Assassin Elsie, the Incan courier Quila, the English Assassin turncoat Hiram Stoddard, and the Spanish Assassin Ignacio Cardona. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with her Hidden Blades, melee weapons, bombs and firearms Name: Charlotte de la Cruz Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 26 at the time of her death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, limited Precognition, Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision, can even see through walls and vents and accurately foresee that they'd be safe after using said vent to escape), Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (Via the Animus and Bleeding Effect), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Master Acrobat and parkourer, Weapon Mastery |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Had extensive medical check-ups done on her), Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (As an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally be resistant to such abilities of the Pieces of Eden. Was one of the few Assassins that managed to escape from the clutches of the Bleeding Effect unharmed), Smoke Manipulation (Via tear gas), Explosion Manipulation (via bombs) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (On par with and can do the same feats as Kiyoshi Takakura, Arend Schut, Juhani Otso Berg, Jasdip Dhami and Galina Voronina. Fought against Juno), higher with her Hidden Blades (Killed Juno), melee weapons, bombs and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Despited the fact that not even hours had passed since she used the Animus, she could easily dodge Uzi rounds with fear alone. On par with her ancestor Thomas Stoddard, who could casually react to flintlock shots and point-blank range and still manage to make a casual somersault. Fought on par with Joseph Laurier, who casually dodged multiple rounds from a [[AK-74|AK-74-long-barrel]-based rifle and viewed them as slow enough to simply duck out of their way]. Charlotte later dodged the same rounds herself. Casually rolled away from rounds from a high-end M4 Carbine-based sniper rifle multiple times and can blitz others who do the same. Kept pace with Jasdip Dhami multiple times, and can also keep up with her team-mates and Otso Berg. Has outpaced massive explosions, outran rounds from the M134 Minigun, leapt from building to building, and is on par with Kiyoshi, who casually dodged stray gunfire from an HK416 and outpaced the same explosions as her. Managed to somewhat keep up with Juno, who previously blitzed her). Supersonic to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Before taking the abilities of her ancestors, she withstood a kick from an Abstergo operative that badly dented her metal door, also managed to jump the same distance as Galina and was only knocked out. Later relived the memories of her ancestor Hiram Stoddard, who was completely fine after diving from the top of Giotto's Campanille in Florence and kicking a man in the process. Fell from a skyscraper into a van while having sustained 3 broken ribs after being repeatedly stabbed in the chest prior to jumping out of the building, and seconds later easily fought against Jasdip Dhami and tanked a car crash alongside him as if she was never injured in the first place. Survived being punched away by Juno. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell Isu beams that are powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch) Stamina: Incredibly high (Withstood several hours in the Animus and a string of desynchronizations without much ill-effects) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, Glock pistol, M4 Carbine and a few other weapons Intelligence: Above Average. Charlotte possessed Eagle Vision, allowing her to sense the veracity of other people's statements as well as being able to see through walls. Thanks to the Bleeding Effect, Charlotte had gained her ancestors skills, such as combat, freerunning and was able to use hidden blade. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Assassins Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Book Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users